


Between the Lines

by Justanotherpuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Harry Potter, POV First Person, Poetry, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpuff/pseuds/Justanotherpuff
Summary: Just a poem describing the experience of reading a book (and fangirling about it),growing up with those fictional characters and about the warm feeling of belonging in that world(fandom)...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you lovely reader! I just hated seeing the "works(0)" on my profile so I was like what the hell and decided to post my only(first) decent work so here it is...  
> This is just a poem that I wrote a year ago for a competition,so yeah..  
> As this is my first work so I will happily accept constructive criticism  
> This is my original work so don't copy it and stuff(you know the drill;))

As I turned the pages  
I found myself falling for ages  
Not too deep not too shallow  
Deep enough just to wallow.

The twinkle in their eyes made me flutter  
And I left the buzzing works for the latter.

The mask of maturity was long gone  
Now the Muggle world was nowhere near  
I could not stop the tear  
whether of joy or of fear.  
The expecting eyes would sneer  
Alas! Those were never too dear.

When I closed it,  
the reality came rushing  
I would do anything to go back,  
but the pressure was gushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for taking your precious time to read this!❤️❤️  
> 


End file.
